


Match Made in Heaven

by tasteoftheforbidden



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Friends, Eriol is a tease, F/M, Humor, Possible Romance, Slow Burn, Tomoyo doesn't back down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol weigh in on why everyone seems to think they're perfect for each other."You honestly don't see it?"Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The knowing smirk on his face made her want to throw something at him. "See what?"Eriol shrugged, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Potential."
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo ignored the blatant stares and hushed whispers as she headed towards the student council office. She thought she'd gotten used to the unwarranted attention by now, but the steady increase of gossip and the unrelenting questions just left her exasperated. Fighting the urge to glare at the two girls who were eying her whilst giggling, Tomoyo turned a corner. Still unsafe from the eyes of her peers, she was greeted again by knowing smiles and excited murmurs. Glad she had the self-control of a monk, Tomoyo tried her best not to run off towards her destination. The student council office was just a few meters away and within it, she would finally be free of the prying public.

Reaching for the handle, she slid the door open, slipping herself in without so much as a greeting. She released a relieved sigh at the resounding shut that reached her ears.

"Is something the matter, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo's eyes darted towards the voice. She wouldn’t exactly call their office large, but it was spacious enough to house the entire student council. It housed several work cubicles for the staff, and one main table by the glass window that oversaw the school. Her eyes landed on the lone figure in the room, hands busy signing documents. His gaze never left the scribbles he was making on the pristine parchment.

"It’s nothing, Hiiragizawa-san. Nothing at all."

It wasn't as if Tomoyo hated Eriol, but she didn't particularly like him either. Sure he was hardworking and charismatic as a leader, and those were things she admired him for. She also knew that Sakura and Syaoran had a lot of respect for Clow's reincarnation. But that was about it. He was always just another acquaintance, another passing face. She was never the type to engage people she didn't find particularly interesting, and he wasn't exactly the talkative type either. This was about as much as they would interact in school.

"Then why have you been standing there for one minute, eleven seconds and counting, just staring at me?"

Tomoyo blinked, now aware of the dark gray orbs eying her curiously. The signature polite smile he always adorned was plastered on his face yet again. She couldn't help but notice how the setting sun emphasized the intensity of his gaze, making the smile seem eerie and misplaced. "I apologize. Got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Tomoyo headed to corner most cubicle, just a few feet from where Eriol sat. Pulling out the chair, she laid down some of the club reports she had collected. Apparently, as the vice president, her job was to summarize and review the budget proposals of each club, and present it as one holistic account to the president for approval. If she’d known it was this much work, she never would have accepted the position. She sighed. She was beginning to regret turning down the presidency. Perhaps it would have been easier to make all the decisions, instead of doing manual labor.

"Daidouji-san."

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?"

She watched him stare at her meaningfully, smile still in place. He said nothing, letting his eyes do all the talking. She sighed. She really didn’t have time to engage in a pointless stare down. "It's really nothing Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol propped an elbow on the table, leaning his chin against his palm. "I could sense your discomfort the moment you entered this room. There's something you wish to talk to me about, is there not?"

Tomoyo sighed once again. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Hiiragizawa-san, I assure you, it’s nothing of importance."

"I think I'm more than capable of being the judge of that." He leaned back against his chair, arms folding defiantly on his chest.

Glancing at the papers on her desk, Tomoyo closed her eyes. She needed to get all these done before sundown, but she had a feeling the bespectacled boy wouldn’t leave her alone. He could be very pushy when it came to getting his way.

"Fine." Came her defeated tone.

Eriol leaned both his elbows on the table, resting his lips against intertwined fingers. He nodded for her to continue.

"To be honest…” She paused, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. “I don't exactly know how to say it without sounding… Ridiculous.”

Eriol's eyebrows rose in interest. After all, it wasn't every day that one Tomoyo Daidouji would admit to feeling something akin to insecurity. "I promise I won't laugh." He wanted to roll his eyes at the skeptical look she threw his way. "Just say it." He insisted.

"I'm bothered by the student body and their constant gossiping about the nature of our relationship."

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other in silence, neither willing to break eye contact.

"You can laugh now." She added begrudgingly.

Eriol leaned back on his chair, folding his arms on his chest once again. “I see.”

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, slightly irked at the lackluster response. "Don't you find it weird that even the school paper has an article about us?" The amused chuckled that left his lips annoyed her.

"Why do you think people are so adamant about the two of us being in a 'secret relationship', Daidouji-san?"

"That's what I want to know."

"You honestly don't see it?"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The knowing smirk on his face made her want to throw something at him. "See what?"

"Potential." Eriol shrugged again, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to fold her arms across her chest defensively. "Potential in what exactly?"

Eriol brought his hand to his chest, then gestured it towards Tomoyo.

She raised a brow at his vague reply. "I ask again. Potential in what?"

"Us."

Tomoyo failed to stop herself from scoffing in disbelief and amusement. "In what way?"

Eriol looked at her patronizingly, shaking his head in disappointment. "Your lack of imagination astounds me."

Tomoyo scoffed again, but this time in annoyance. The cold polite mask was on her face in an instant. "This is a first. No one has ever taken a shot at my creativity before."

"Fashion and fiction are two very different facets of creativity, Daidouji-san." Eriol argued, his smile mirroring her fake one.

"Would such a wise mage care to enlighten me then?" Came her sarcastic tone.

"Gladly." Eriol nodded, choosing to ignore the insincerity of her request. "Starting with the obvious, we're both academically proficient, musically inclined, and are often given positions of leadership. You come from a wealthy family with a famous name to match. Though mine may not be as famous, I do not fall behind in terms of socioeconomic status.” He paused to take a quick breath. “Aesthetically, we look similar. Not close enough to seem related, but just enough to make anyone mistake us for a couple. You have a lot of admirers, but have yet to set your eyes on a specific one. I have the same predicament. We're in the same social circle, and the only ones who remain unattached. So you see, to the general public, you and I are a 'match made in heaven'.”

Tomoyo blinked, her wide-eyed gaze glued on the blue-haired wizard sitting across her. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

"I'll have you know that although the girls seem to gossip regularly, it's the guys that are the most obstinate. You'd be surprised what they do to me in the locker room."

Tomoyo tried to fight the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. Guys being obstinate with Eriol in the bath? "I-I beg your pardon?"

"What kind of images are you flashing through your mind, Daidouji-san?" Eriol couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on her face. "They just try to corner me and relentlessly bombard me with questions. Not that they ever succeed."

Tomoyo coughed to hide her embarrassment. She should really tone down her fascination with BL. "I see."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Now do you see what I meant by 'potential'?"

Tomoyo shrugged, swiveling her chair back to face her desk so she could finally get started on her paper work. "To each his or her own I guess."

Eriol felt his eye twitch. He knew he shouldn't be offended, but the offhanded way the Daidouji heiress brushed off his rationale made him want to prove himself. "In other words, you don't see it."

Tomoyo scanned through the pages of the Judo club’s monthly financial report, not bothering to offer the student council president a glance. "I think only outsiders would view it that way. I mean, in reality, it's not like we have any sort of chemistry."

"What makes you say that?"

Tomoyo sighed. She could sense that he was starting to be argumentative, but she really didn’t have time for a subjective debate. "Hiiragizawa-san, you're not my type."


	2. Chapter 2

Eriol blinked once. Twice. His eyes never leaving the Daidouji heiress’ apparently uninterested gaze. Bringing his right hand up slowly towards his chest in a gesture of mock pain, he released a silent gasp. “Excruciatingly unbearable. This pain.” He paused dramatically, tilting his head back to glance at the ceiling with hooded eyes.

“Farewell! Thou art too dear for my possessing. For how do I hold thee but by thy granting? The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting. And so-”

“Hiiragizawa-san.”

Eriol brought his head back down to glance at the incredulous expression on the vice president’s face. He chuckled. “And just when I was getting to the good part.”

Tomoyo was at a loss for words. She could never really tell what was going through his mind. “What exactly were you trying to achieve by quoting Shakespeare?”

“Ah, sonnet 87. The melancholic conclusion of an unrequited love. It fits the current mood don’t you think?”

Tomoyo looked at him as if he just grew another head. “No. It doesn’t. There wasn’t any love from either of us to begin with.”

“Ouch.” Eriol winced, trying his best to conceal an underlying smirk. “And here I was doing you a favor.”

“A favor?”

“I figured you’d be too shocked if you learned that there’s actually a member of the male population who couldn’t care less about your opinion.” Eriol’s polite, distant smile was back in place. “I didn’t want to offend your ego, seeing as any other male would have been devastatingly heartbroken at the sheer will of your rejection.”

Tomoyo felt her lips part at his audacity. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn’t doing it for her merit. It was all for his own twisted amusement. “You think I’ll fall for such an obvious lie?”

He shrugged. “I’m well aware of your preferences, Daidouji-san.”

She folded her arms on her chest defensively. “That being?”

“Anyone with the name Kinomoto.” Eriol teased. He watched the darkened expression on her face with fascination. “It was Sakura back in middle school, wasn’t it?” He paused, offering a polite smile in contrast to the grim expression she adorned. “And although it seems you’ve moved on from your innocent first love, you only ended up falling for your first love’s older brother.” He shook his head at the hilarity of it all. “Such a pity.”

Tomoyo released a long silent breath to reel in her indignation. Never in her life did she expect him to cross such a line. They weren’t even friends to begin with, and yet here he was, exposing her deepest darkest secrets as if he was just commenting on the weather. She stayed silent for a moment to collect her thoughts, not allowing herself to lash out. But her gaze never left his. If Hiiragizawa wanted to play this game with her, then she would gladly oblige.

Eriol watched as a small smirk grew on the Daidouji heiress’ otherwise vexed expression. “You’re amused.”

“You think you have everything figured out, don’t you?” Tomoyo crossed one leg over another, facing Clow’s reincarnation head on. “And yet you can’t seem to get Mizuki Kaho out of Kinomoto Touya’s grasp.” She felt vindicated when she saw his smile drop, his expression growing steadily agitated. “Four, five years they’ve been together?” She paused to mockingly inspect her fingernails. “Nearly two years since they’ve been engaged. The wedding is in three months. And yet, last I’ve heard, you’re still desperately trying to convince your lady love that she should be with you instead.” She paused for emphasis, enjoying the way the century-old magician openly glared at her in disdain. “Who’s pitiful now?”

Defiant amethyst orbs met calculating cinereal ones. Neither was willing to back down. The setting sun dipped into the horizon, turning the now dimly lit student council office eerie and cold.

Eriol released a defeated sigh, allowing himself to lean back onto the cushion of his reclining chair. His gaze latched onto the last rays of the sunset, tilting his chair to the side in the process. “Fair enough.” He whispered.

Tomoyo blinked. Her felt her defiant demeanor wane at the image of Hiiragizawa Eriol silently looking out the office window. He had the back of his head to her, but something about the scene emanated loneliness. She had to remind herself that he drew first blood, and that she had only responded in retribution.

The sun had finally set. The light of the moon only reached up until the edge of the president’s desk, leaving the rest of the student council room shrouded in darkness. Tomoyo wanted leave, but for some strange reason, she felt compelled to stay. Perhaps it was the guilt. Perhaps it was her ego. Or perhaps she was enthralled by this side of him she’d never seen before.

“Why do we fall in love with people who treat us like we’re nothing?”

Tomoyo jumped in her seat, caught off guard by the sudden sound of his voice. Clearing her throat, she looked down, unsure of what to answer. She was no expert in love; and a part of her feels as if she was destined to a life of unrequited affections. But if there was one thing she learned throughout all these years, it was that love was a reflection of self-worth.

“We accept the love we think we deserve.”

Eriol turned his attention back to the petite woman before him. She was sitting with her knees together, one foot under the other. Her hands were still folded on her chest, head tilted to one side. She looked relaxed, but her eyes conveyed the opposite. They were burning. Eriol blinked. Perhaps it was the ethereal light of the moon, or the darkness of their surroundings, but never before had he seen such a beautiful shade of amethyst.

Tomoyo raised a brow at the strange way the student council president was staring at her. What was going through his head, she wondered.

The silent inquiry allowed Eriol to catch himself. “Stephen Chbosky.” He added, as he cleared his throat. He watched her nod in approval.

“I’m glad your literary knowledge isn’t limited to the early 1600s.”

Eriol’s mouth fell open at the insult. He’s never been so offended his entire life. The melodic laughter that followed suit did nothing to his bruised ego.

“I was joking.” Tomoyo added in between giggles.

“I can’t believe you would make such an assumption about my chronological age.” He shook his head. “I’m not that old. Besides, lifetimes of reincarnations aren’t summative.”

Tomoyo continued to chuckle at his argumentative nature. If he wasn’t being condescending, he was actually pretty funny. She felt the heavy atmosphere between them fade. How it happened, she wasn’t exactly sure. But something about the way things were right now felt different. It was as if they became closer somehow, as if they could actually be called friends.

“I’m sorry.” Eriol began.

Tomoyo failed to hide the surprise on her face.

“I had no right to talk to you that way.” He added.

Tomoyo nodded. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have. But…” Her voice turned quiet, tone heavy with embarrassment and guilt. “I apologize as well. As a person who’s experienced unrequited love, twice, I never should have mocked you that way.” She glanced back at him. She felt relieved at seeing his expression carry a silent acceptance. They both found themselves smiling at the ridiculous series of events that had just transpired.

“And to think this all started with lighthearted banter.” Eriol shook his head at the hilarity of it all.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. “Hey you were the one-”

The door of the student council office flew open. A blinding light pierced through the room, repeatedly flashing at both of them back and forth. “What the hell are you kids doing here in the dark?!”

Tomoyo looked on in panic at the robust security guard waving his flashlight at both of them. They were so engrossed in the conversation that neither of them bothered to turn on the lights. “I know what this looks like sir but-”

“Both of you out this instant! You’re too young to engage in such risqué behavior! Don’t you kids worry about your future?” The security guard held the door open, motioning both of them to head out with his flashlight.

Tomoyo stood with her hands up in a gesture to calm the livid man before her. “Sir, we really weren’t-”

The guard pointed an accusing finger at her. “I’ll make sure your parents know about-”

Tomoyo blinked in confusion at the sudden silence. “Sir?” She tilted her head to the side, slowly approaching the guard. “Sir? Are you alright?” He looked frozen, completely immobile where he stood.

“Hiira-” She stifled a scream at finding Eriol just an arm’s width away from where she stood. Just when did he move out of his chair?

“You checked the entire school building and found nothing out of the ordinary.” Eriol began. He was standing in front the man, his gaze sternly on the robust guard’s glazed eyes. “Now resume your usual routine.”

With a wave of Eriol’s hand, the security guard nodded and left the room silently.

“What did you do?”

He walked back to his table, ignoring the accusatory glare the student council vice president sent him. “Eliminated unnecessary drama.” He began sorting out the documents he had yet to finish. He sighed. It was going to be another long night.

“You could have just explained that we’re in the student council, and working overtime isn’t out of the ordinary.”

Eriol paused to spare her a glance. “True. But that would have taken longer than a few seconds, as well as the involvement of the school faculty. After all, there are only so many things a guy and a girl can do alone in a dark room.” He wagged his eyebrows.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Moving back to her cubicle, she turned on her table lamp and began stuffing documents into her bag. She sighed at her lack of productivity for the day. Now she had to finish all her work at home. Closing the zipper of her backpack, she turned around to realize that the student council president was still hard at work. “You’re not leaving?”

“I don’t like bringing work back home.” He replied curtly, eyes glued on the documents he was reviewing. A comfortable light landed on the parchment he was clutching, forcing him shift his attention. A tiny purple lamp was on his table.

“It’s not good to read in the dark, Hiiragizawa-san.”

“Oh…” Eriol fought a smirk, opting to bite his bottom lip instead. He glanced up at the woman he had just argued with fervently. She was standing right across his table, arms folded across her chest. “Is this affection I’m sensing?”

Tomoyo raised a brow at the teasing remark. “Don’t flatter yourself, Hiiragizawa-san.” She responded flatly, as she headed towards the door. She heard him mumble something in reply, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of engaging in another pointless banter.

“Daidouji-san.”

Tomoyo sighed impatiently, pausing just outside the door, sparing him a tired glance.

Eriol allowed himself a small smile at the gesture. “Take care on the way home.”

Tomoyo blinked, not quite expecting the genuine message. She smirked. “Oh… Is this affection I’m sensing?” It was hard to see his expression in the dark, but she heard him click his tongue.

“You always have to have the last word, don’t you?” His tone was light and teasing.

Tomoyo shrugged, a triumphant grin on her face.

“Don’t flirt with me too much though, Daidouji-san.” Eriol paused to rest his chin on the palm of his hand, moving closer towards the light of the lamp so she could see his face. “You might just fall for me.”

All he got for a reply was the slam of the door.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the resounding laugh that seeped through the walls. She really couldn’t understand what was going through that idiot magician’s head. She chuckled to herself. Who would have thought the day would come where she’d actually find Eriol Hiiragizawa interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!
> 
> I know it feels unfinished to some of you but I like ending it this way. I’m really a big fan of open endings and I’m also a very lazy person so even though I have a lot of ideas, I don’t really put them to writing as much. Also, if you like Eriol and Tomoyo, you can check out my other story entitled Eternity. They're the secondary pairing though :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
